


Nineteen.

by onotherflights



Series: Yuri's Snapshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, loss of "virginity", nondescriptive sex, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: When Yuri was nineteen, things changed. He fell in love with skating again, and he finally felt like himself after the year he had endured being lost. He fell in love again later that year, but that one had been a long time coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first yoi fic! I haven't written for a new fandom/ship in so many years, so this is really nice. Otayuri has consumed my life, I've read almost all the fics posted here and can I just say we have some insane talent in this fandom?! 
> 
> Anyway, this series is going to be snapshots (short fics) from Yuri's life at 19, 21, 23, and 25. We'll see where it goes. Enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky was happy.

  
At nineteen, Yuri was thriving in his life; both professionally and personally. He was a three time gold medalist for the Grand Prix final, with Viktor and his little piggy snatching the gold from him every other year or so. It was okay though, he'd come around to the older Russian man and his katsudon-filled husband, although he would never say that straight to their faces. But sometimes when they hosted their post-season celebration, Yuri got the first slice of cake, so they weren't all bad.

  
Still, what was always more important than gold medals and parties was Yuri’s family. When yuri’s grandpa died, he was crushed beyond repair, leading to the worst season of his career. He didn't know how to go on when the one person whose pride he'd wanted to earn was gone. What did any of it matter?

  
Just when he needed him most, Otabek Altin stepped in. For many years, Otabek had been Yuri’s best friend. He didn't seem to mind always standing on the podium on either side of him. He always said he only needed to win once, and he had time. He also didn't mind being Yuri’s first kiss when he was sixteen, or spooning behind him and falling asleep together countless times before competitions whenever they had the same assignments. He also didn't mind sneaking away from the world on his bike, with Yuri seated behind him, holding his waist and riding with him to wherever they wanted to escape to that day.

  
For a long time, their relationship hadn't gone far, at least in a physical sense. Yuri knew some of it was because of his age, but more of it was because Yuri closed himself off to that sort of thing. He didn't see the point of it all, he could take care of himself. Besides, if he ever wanted to make out with someone, Otabek was waiting for him, behind closed doors where no one else could intrude on their . . . _Thing_. The “thing” that had been going on since Yuri was sixteen. The thing between them that was friendship and benefits, only the benefits were kissing and laughing and talking until they fell asleep, never anything more. For a while, Yuri thought that maybe he didn't like sex at all. Again, he could take care of himself, why bother with someone else?

  
A lot of things changed when grandpa passed away. For one, Yuri moved away to live with Otabek. He couldn't bare to be home with all the memories that lived there, at least not all the time. That wasn't so different though, they were still apart most of the time for training and traveling. But it was nice to have someone to go home with again.

  
Otabek was there for Yuri in a way that no one else was. Everyone else wanted to smother him with supportive hugs and make sure that he was “okay”. But he wasn't “okay”, and Otabek was still there anyway, like he always had been. He didn't mind holding Yuri when he cried, behind closed doors where no one could see him. Yuri's eighteenth year was a blur, he didn't even remember what happened after he lost his chance to go to finals. It was his worst year, but the only anchor that held him down was Otabek.

  
When Yuri was nineteen, things changed. He fell in love with skating again, and he finally felt like himself after the year he had endured being lost. He fell in love again later that year, but that one had been a long time coming.

  
The first time Otabek had said that he loved him wasn't anything special. At least, not special in the sense that they weren't in any foreign land in nice clothes at a fancy location. They were at home, in their bed, and wearing pyjamas.

  
It had started out as sharing a cup of coffee and kissing languidly, legs tangled and whispered “good mornings”. That wasn't so unusual, it was almost a ritual at that point.

  
What was unusual was that Yuri lingered instead of rolling away and popping out of the door to get to practice early. For some reason, he wasn't in a rush that morning. Maybe Otabek had put extra sugar in their coffee, because he just seemed to taste sweeter when Yuri kissed him that morning. He was warm and still sleepy, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, when he heard it.

  
“Did you know I love you, Yura?”

  
Slowly, Yuri lifted his head. He blinked twice, looking over Otabek’s features, his dark brown eyes looking softer in the morning light when he was still waking up. Yuri reached out his hand, rubbing his thumb over Otabek’s thick brow and then over his cheek, smiling softly when the older man leaned his head into his touch.

  
“Yeah,” he answered quietly. “I know.”

  
They kissed again, but Yuri wasn't late to practice that morning.

 

  
After that, their relationship slowly began to change. They still kissed and laughed and talked all night, Otabek was surprisingly talkative when he was in the company of his favorite blonde and they were alone together. Only now the kisses wandered and their touches were not as innocent. Yuri had always loved his own body, appreciating the way he'd grown longer but stayed just about as slim when he'd gone through puberty. He was used to his own hands roaming his skin, but having Otabek’s familiar hands on him was different. Yuri had always admired his long legs, but he thought they looked even better thrown over broad shoulders, with Otabek’s head in between them.

  
As it turned out, Yuri did like sex. He liked it quite a lot, actually, at least with Kazakh men. Within just several months of their “thing” becoming a new, more interesting thing, they had learned each other’s bodies almost completely. They'd done almost everything together, except one important thing. Yuri didn't know if he was considered a virgin anymore, just because up until then Otabek had never been inside him. If they were going by that logic, then the Kazakh man was a virgin too. Because they were so comfortable with each other, it didn't start off feeling like a first time. Nothing about the beginning was unfamiliar, they'd done it before.

  
It changed completely when Otabek sunk into him, connecting their bodies. He was looking down at Yuri beneath him, that nervous look he got, usually before big competitions, was written all over his face. To anyone else it was just his normal, blank face, but Yuri knew him. He could see the way his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, bunching the skin between them together. Yuri reached his hand up, his fingers long and pretty like the rest of him, and smoothed it over with his fingertips until Otabek’s features relaxed, only for a moment later for them to rise and his eyes to open wide in fear at the sight of tears pooling in Yuri's eyes.

  
“Am I hurting you?”

  
Yuri quickly shook his head, keeping the grip his legs had wrapped around Otabek’s hips strong so he couldn't pull away. The tears fell down the sides of his face when he shook his head, but he didn't care or try to wipe them away. Otabek had held him when he cried so many times, but this was different. Yuri didn't know what emotion he was feeling so strongly, so he just held on tight to Otabek and waited for it to come to mind.

  
He wasn't in too much pain, Otabek had made sure of that, but it was still overwhelming.

  
“It's just…” he started, trying to explain what was running through his head. He looked away from Otabek, eyes flitting down like he was nervous too.

  
He answered quietly, barely above a whisper, spoken in familiar Russian.

  
“No one has ever been a part of me.”

  
There were a few moments of silence, but Yuri could hear his heartbeat. Suddenly he felt Otabek grip his jaw between his fingers, forcing Yuri to look at him. His face was still soft, his features relaxed, but his eyes were watery too.

  
“I love you, Yuri.”

  
Yuri pulled him in but they met halfway, their lips crashing together. He kept kissing him like he was addicted, biting his lower lip when Otabek started to move again, rolling his hips slowly. He only let go so that he could moan softly against Otabek’s ear, urging him on, begging him to go harder.

 

 

  
Later, when Yuri’s tears were long dried and the curses and quiet moans were done falling from his pale lips, Yuri was lying back on his pillow, eyes closed and his fingers gently carding through Otabek’s hair. He'd been lying there for the past twenty minutes, thinking he'd finally figured out what emotion he was feeling. It was one word, a familiar one, only now it had taken on a new meaning.

  
_Agape_.

  
“Beka?” He murmured quietly, thinking maybe his lover had fallen asleep with how quiet he was. Then again, he was often quiet.

  
“Mm?” He hummed from his place on top of Yuri, resting his head on the softest part of Yuri's stomach.

  
“Did you know I love you too?”

  
Otabek just smiled, Yuri could feel it against his skin. He kept carding through his thick black hair, waiting on an answer.

  
“Yeah,” the older man finally said, turning his head just slightly to plant a kiss above Yuri's belly button.

  
“I already knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please reblog the [tumblr post ](http://onotherflights.tumblr.com/post/155843273507/yuris-snapshots-one-of-four-when-yuri)to help me out! Feel free to follow and say hi :)


End file.
